Boredom Games 2
by Anevay
Summary: Lame title, I know. You read the first, right? If you haven't and you're looking for some laughs, I suggest you do. Point is, the Pharaoh and Yugi are at it again! Who will win this time, and what games will they play? NO YAIO! (ON HIATUS)
1. Mind Shuffle

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Yu-Gi-Oh, then you're a fruit. A grape, to be precise, so you can be squished underfoot. **

A/N: Did you miss me? (You know you did) I know it's been a while, and to be perfectly honest, it was because I needed a break – not to mention I've had _awful _writers block for like three weeks. I know, lame, believe me I know. This is my first attempt at writing in those three weeks, so give me a break here – constructive criticism wanted!

Ally: That's my Anevay, starting things off with a lengthy and unimportant explanation aspiring to her absence.

Anevay: Don't even start with me, Ally.

Ally: Shall I explain for you? After all, we wouldn't want you to bore our readers to death, would we?

Tsuki: Guess who's baaaaack!

Ally: Ah, my old friend Tsuki. What a surprise.

Hikari: Don't forget me!

Ally: Oh no.

Hikari: Oh, yes.

Tsuki: Good to see you too, Ally.

Anevay: _ANYway…_ we'll leave the troublesome trio to catch up (and hopefully tie Ally up in a closet… kidding, mostly), and allow me to explain in the shortest way possible.

Ally: Too late.

*Anevay: If you haven't read Boredom Games, I suggest you do so before reading this story because a) I've been told it's quite comical, b) it's awesome and c) just cause you can. Honestly, you don't have to read it to understand this story. It's basically just a story about the Pharaoh and Yugi's games that they play when they're bored. It takes place somewhere before the Memory World arc and somewhere after the KC Grand Championship arc. I dunno, or anywhere in between; it doesn't really matter. Use your imagination.

Ally: And just to explain Tsuki, Hikari and I to those of you who are new: I'm Anevay's novel character, bored in her head, so I get around and have some fun on her FFnet stories. Tsuki and Hikari are OC's from previous stories.

Tsuki: Good wrap up, Al.

Ally: Why thank you, Kiki. Kari, would you like to do the honors?

Hikari: So off we go on our Boredom Games sequel! Anevay, if you'll do the honors from here.

* * *

_Mind Shuffle_

Yugi was strolling home from school when it happened.

There he was, minding his own business: hands in his pockets, eyes distant on thoughts of homework and his friends. He didn't know how long it was until he noticed.

Looking around, Yugi realized that he was no long in control of his own body. He glanced down at his transparent form, fidgeted in annoyance for a moment and stopped walking, glaring at the one who _was _in control of him. The Pharaoh was sauntering casually, hands in his pockets and pretending as though nothing had happened.

The Pharaoh stopped several feet away and turned to look at him, cocking his head. "Something wrong, Yugi? Why did you stop?"he raised an eyebrow at him when Yugi folded his arms.

Sighing in an exasperated sort of way, Yugi marched forward and seized his own wrist to yank the chuckling Pharaoh free from his body. For a moment, Yugi's body held no one, limp, until Yugi stepped in and regained control, dusting his hands together in satisfaction. He turned a glare on the Pharaoh, "Real mature, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh only laughed. There was a sort of richness to it that was rare. The Pharaoh was enjoying himself, and from the gleam in his eyes, he wasn't done with this newfound game just yet.

After all, everyone knew how much the Pharaoh enjoyed his games.

Yugi kept his guard up the rest of the way home, but the Pharaoh either floated or walked at his side the entire time. He didn't say a word; just smiled from time to time or stared off into space like he was thinking. This wasn't unusual for him. By the time they arrived, Yugi had shaken off the incident.

Grandpa greeted him as he entered the kitchen: "Ah, Yugi, there you are."

"Hey, Gramps," he smiled, "Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, actually," Grandpa said with a secret smile, "Can you get the rest of your friends over here?"

Yugi scratched his head, "Uh, yeah, sure, Grandpa. What's up?"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, wagging a finger, "It's a surprise."

Yugi and the Pharaoh shrugged and Yugi did as Grandpa asked, calling the others over.

The Pharaoh didn't try his little game again until Yugi was planted in front of the television, waiting for the rest of the gang.

Again, Yugi wasn't sure how long it took for him to notice the switch. It was only when he looked around to see the Pharaoh with his eyes closed, in _physical _form, that Yugi became aware of the exchange.

He made an annoyed noise in his throat and tackled his own body, shoving the Pharaoh free. "How do you do that?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Do what?" he asked innocently as Yugi regained control, but there was a smile playing around his mouth. He resituated himself beside Yugi, legs crossed and arms folded.

"You know, 'what,'" Yugi said, folding his arms in a huffier manner than the transparent form of his friend, and that was all that was said on the matter, leaving the Pharaoh laughing softly to himself.

He was still sitting like that, ignoring the Pharaoh, when the gang walked in.

They exchanged glances. "What's up, Yug?" Joey asked, plopping down beside him.

Yugi put on a smile, "Hey guys! Nothing, just thinking." So they shrugged it off. However, several minutes later, waiting for Grandpa by watching a duel monsters game between Joey and Tristan, Yugi made a comment that, he noticed, when unheard. "Guys?" he said. His suspicions grew when he waved a hand in front of Tea's face, only to get no reaction. Steaming, he turned to the Pharaoh, who was smiling quietly, watching the game and ignoring Yugi.

"Watch yourself, Joey," he warned the overconfident underdog, who just grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey replied airily.

Yugi continued to glare at the Pharaoh, and that was when he turned to him with an eyebrow raised. _"Yes, Yugi?" _he asked mentally, _"Something wrong?"_

"How do you do that?" Yugi cried, once again pushing the Pharaoh from his body. Then, mentally: _"I never notice when you do it. How do you do it?"_

He shrugged. "It's easy. I do it when you're distracted."

Yugi glared partially at him. When the Pharaoh put it that way, it gave him an idea. If the Pharaoh was going to play Mind Shuffle with him, then he was going to play back, and win he would.

It was just as Tristan was kicking Joey's butt on his turn that Grandpa walked in. "Hello, kids."

"Hey, Grandpa," they said collectively, turning to watch him.

He wore that little smile – a secret, excited smile that no one really understood. They looked at each other and back to Grandpa. It was Joey that spoke up first: "What's goin' on, Gramps?"

Solomon Muto plopped down beside Yugi, making the Pharaoh disappear and reappear behind the sofa. Yugi grinned at that. That was only one of the downsides to being transparent and only being seen by one other person.

Yugi gave the Pharaoh a questioning look, asking internally, _"Do you know what this is about?"_

The Pharaoh shook his head. "I don't know. Let's see."

So Yugi prompted his Grandpa with a nudge. "Come on, Grandpa, what is it?"

Grandpa broke into a grin. "Who wants to go on a camping trip this weekend?"

That surprised everyone. Tristan and Joey immediately jumped at the opportunity, looking at one another with those big grins. "Camping?" Tristan asked.

"Where?" Tea wondered.

"Oh, just off in a little meadow I used to go to as a boy," he said, "It'll be a drive to get there."

"Road trip!" Joey yelled, pushing Tristan out of his way so that he could jump onto the couch from the floor, where he had been sitting _across _from Tristan – effectively crossing both table and Tristan to reach Yugi's other side. Now he only had one more obstacle: Tea. He leaned over her lap to push his palms into Yugi's knee, looking directly into his face.

Yugi blinked while Tea gave an indignant sound, trying to push him away, "Joey!"

"Uh, hey, Joey," Yugi greeted, "I'm guessing you want to go?"

"Heck yeah!" Joey bellowed, "A road trip and a camping trip! Let's get packing!"

"I'm in," Tristan agreed enthusiastically, joining Joey in getting right into Yugi's face.

"Joey!" Tea cried again, "Get _off _Yugi and out of my way! What is _wrong _with you?"

Joey pretended to think, "Well, that's a good question, Tea. Honestly, all I can say is that I'm Joey, King of the Rock!"and then he gave his weird 'I'm cool' face, fist up, in Yugi's, Tristan's and Grandpa's faces. All Yugi could do was scratch his neck and endure the moment. It would pass.

Tristan pulled Joey into a headlock, but Tristan was right up against the couch, and Joey was _still _leaning right over Tea, so all it did was complicate things. "I can answer that question, Tea," he said, grinning mischievously, "He's a –"

_What _exactly, Joey was, Tristan never said, because at that moment, Joey yelled: "Trist-_tan! _Get offa me!" and then he elbowed Tristan in the stomach, making them both fall backwards over the table.

Tea just shook her head, turning to Yugi as Tristan and Joey untangled themselves. "I'm in," she grinned, "Sounds fun. I'll ask my parents and let you know."

"Okay," Yugi smiled.

"I'd better go," she said, eyeing Joey and Tristan.

Yugi laughed, "See you later, Tea."

She hurried off, which left Yugi to deal with Joey and Tristan. "Come on, guys," he said, rounding the table to pull them up, "I thought you were in the middle of a game?"

They both popped up, glared at each other, and attacked the table for their cards – only to end up on the wrong sides. They swapped, making Yugi have to dive for cover, and the battle continued. Yugi sat back down beside Grandpa, "What made you want to go camping, Gramps?" he wondered.

He shrugged, smiling an almost child-like grin. "Oh, I just thought it would be fun! You might want to ask Joey if he could get his sister to come. I don't want Tea to be the only girl."

Yugi scratched his chin, "I think Serenity is with their mom, but we know a few girls that might be able to come."

Grandpa patted Yugi on the shoulder and left them to it. Looking around, Yugi noticed the Pharaoh seated beside him, studying Joey and Tristan's game intently like he liked to do. He smiled to himself, and concentrating carefully, switched spots with the Pharaoh.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see if the Pharaoh had noticed. It didn't appear that he had. He sat there, nearly stiff as a statue, arms folded and legs crossed, studying the game. Joey and Tristan had gotten very quiet during their game and were now exchanging poker faces – but the Pharaoh had his on too.

Yugi waited for the longest time for him to notice – it was only when Joey cried out in despair as one of his monsters was destroyed that the Pharaoh chuckled and, finally, noticed the switch. He turned to Yugi in surprise, but he only grinned, "That's the spirit."

* * *

**Hah, well, I hope you enjoyed that. I figured it'd be best to bring up the plot first off – I've made the mistake of not doing that before, so I'm experimenting.**

**Ally: Hm. I like it.**

**Tsuki: Me tooo!**

**Hikari: Do we get to come in? Do we, do we?**

**Anevay: Be patient, guys! Now, since we don't have any T&R the first chapter, I say thank you to all who have reviewed my past stories and hope you'll continued to read and review this one!**

**Ally: I'll do the honors. You know what to do, reader! You did the reading part, so review! Let us know if there are any games you want the Pharaoh and Yugi to play, or you know, whatever. Next update date will be posted on the top of Anevay's profile!**

**-Anevay, Ally, Tsuki and Hikari**


	2. The Road Trip begins

**DISCLAIMER: You know, I'm out of clever, funny or long disclaimers, so I'm just going to say it: I do not, nor will I ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A/N: Sorry about the late update, folks. But hey, I'm on it!

Ally: Yeah, while you're watching Castle – writing it on _paper _while squealing over Castle and Beckett.

Tsuki: Tsk, tsk.

Hikari: Gasp! On _paper?_

Anevay: Oh, wow, such a shocker (sarcasm there). Don't make such a big deal, weirdos. Of course I'm squealing over Castle and Beckett – they held hands! Hellooo!

Ally: Fine, fine – get on with the chapter already!

Anevay: Read away and enjoy.

* * *

_Road Trip_

"Yugi, are you sure you're packed?"

It wasn't Grandpa asking, but the Pharaoh. His gaze was skeptical – Yugi had, after all, only spent about a half an hour (or less) packing for the trip and now sat going through his deck. The grinning boy waved off the question. "We're only going for the weekend. We'll be back Sunday night. I packed plenty. _You're _not packed, are you?"

"Well, no, of course not –"

"Then you have nothing to say," Yugi interrupted, still grinning.

The Pharaoh spread his hands in a 'if you say so,' gesture. It was obvious he didn't believe Yugi's reasoning – or that he had packed enough. After a moment, the Pharaoh rolled his eyes and seated himself neatly on the sofa nearby.

It was several minutes later that Yugi set his deck aside, pleased, and settled down to watch television. The Pharaoh waited until Yugi was distracted to do his little mind switch. Then, before Yugi could notice, he casually got up and left the room.

Looking around, Yugi saw a very physical himself jogging away.

"Hey!" Yugi bellowed, both aloud and mentally. "Pharaoh! Get back here!"

By now the Pharaoh was running while resisting Yugi's attempts to mind shuffle.

"Pharaoh!"

The Pharaoh closed the door behind him – for all the good it did. He then proceeded to go through Yugi's duffle and add things to it as he went, in a hurry. As he had suspected, Yugi hadn't packed nearly enough. Not enough outfits, not enough underwear, and definitely not enough sunscreen and hygiene necessities.

Yugi, meanwhile, ridiculously paused outside his own door. It only took him a second to smack himself palm first in the head and plunge through the door, He tackled the Pharaoh from his body, but he had already zipped up Yugi's duffle by that time.

Straitening himself and Yugi did the same, the Pharaoh tilted his head. "I knew you hadn't packed enough."

Yugi just gave him a dull-eyed stare.

* * *

It was only an hour later that Joey was throwing all the food he could find (in the Muto's kitchen) that was nutritious (salty, chewy or sugary) into a bag for the trip. Tea was still trying to persuade him to lay off his food adventure, but he just hummed and ignored her. Tristan was actually _helping_, and Serenity (the other female to help Tea cope) was watching in amusement, giggling. She pretty much thought Joey and Tristan were the funniest and Tea was the toughest.

Yugi and Grandpa were putting all the bags in the car. The others were so helpful in their ransacking of the kitchen.

When Joey had cleared the kitchen of all things junk-a-tarian, he announced that they were ready to roll. "Let's _do _this!" he yelled, bursting Joey and Yugi's (who sat on either side of him) eardrums. Lucky for Tea and Serenity, they got to sit up front with Gramps.

Joey immediately began pigging down on the snacks.

"Slow down, Joey!" Tristan said, yanking a bag of chips away from him, "Do you want to starve half way through the drive?"

Joey had to admit that Tristan had a point. "Fine, I'll take it easy on the snacks. Want some, Yug?"

"No thanks, Joey," Yugi smiled, "I'm not hungry."

Joey shrugged, "Suit yourself."

It was only a few seconds later, in the silence of the drive, that Yugi made a suggestion. "Why don't we play a game?"

The others jumped at the idea. Joey tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hm."

"I know," Tristan said, "Let's play that one game where you go through the alphabet off of signs."

Joey smiled like he had a sudden idea. "Hey! I got it! Let's play that game where you go through the letters of the alphabet using signs we pass!"

Tristan smacked his forehead and then smacked Joey's. "I just said that, you dummy."

Joey pretended to consider. "No, Tristan, I definitely remember it being my idea. I didn't hear you say anything."

Tristan opened his mouth to reply, but luckily Tea started the game. "Hey, look, there's an A! Automobiles!"

"Hey, I got that, too!" Joey cried, pushing Tristan's face out of the way to see the sign Tea was looking at.

Up front, Grandpa chuckled.

"B, Bike," Yugi announced.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Joey yelled.

"Maybe if you were paying attention, you would get some," Tristan remarked.

"Don't even start with me, Tristan. I'm playin' a game here."

"Castle!" Serenity claimed.

"Dog!" Joey yelled.

"Whatever," Tea said, "You didn't see 'dog."

"Yeah, and if you had, it would've been very ironic," Tristan said.

"Tris-_tan! _Fine, D, dungeon, which is where you're goin'!"

"I dunno, Joey," Yugi said, "I don't see dungeon anywhere. D, dreams."

"Good one, Yugi," Tea grinned, and then glared at Joey.

"Aw, come on!" Joey said, fingers ruffling his own hair. "E, e-e… effulgent?"

"Very good, Joey," Grandpa said. "You got one."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, nice one, Joey."

From the reflection in the window, the Pharaoh pointed to something. "F, fulfillment. What is it with all these marriage and life billboards?"

Yugi just grinned and announced the Pharaoh's win: "The Pharaoh got F!"

"Sweet, now the Pharaoh is playing?" Tristan asked.

"G, grand!"

And so on, and so on – Joey and Tristan argued plenty, but in the end, the Pharaoh got the last letter. Joey scratched his chin: "So how do we determine who won?"

Yugi frowned. "Oh yeah."

"I guess no one won that one," Serenity said.

"Next time we should all do our own alphabets," Tea suggested, "And no using the same letter twice."

The others nodded, but Joey had something to say. "Wait, but that will be a whole lot harder!"

"And poor Joey just can't do it," Tristan shook his head. "Shame."

"Alright, Tristan, you an' me, we're gonna play a game! I win and you quit cracking jokes about me."

"And if I win?" Tristan queried.

"Well, what do you want if you win?"

It didn't take long for Tristan to think of something. "I win, and you can't play duel monsters for a week."

"What!" Joey exclaimed, "No way!"

"Yes way," Tristan responded smugly, crossing his arms so that he squished Joey up against Yugi slightly. "Do you accept?"

Joey ground his teeth together. "I want a better reward if I win." Tristan gave him a go-ahead gesture, so Joey continued, taping his chin while casually elbowing Tristan in the arm, "If I win…" he smiled darkly, "If I win, every insult you give me costs you ten bucks for the next week."

Tristan blinked. "Seriously?"

Yugi decided to join in, nodding. "Seriously, Tristan. Asking Joey not to play duel monsters for a week is a lot. It's got to be a fair trade."

"Do we have a deal?" Joey asked.

Tristan narrowed his eyes a moment before answering, "Deal."

"What's the game?" Tea wondered.

They both looked at each other, and said simultaneously, "Quiet game." Then both looked away, arms crossed and poker faces on, lips sealed.

The others blinked in astonishment. "Uh, quiet game?" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh just shook his head in amusement. "They'll both go insane. This can't go over well."

Tea seemed to agree, turning back to the front with a confused Serenity. "They're doomed."

Grandpa chuckled, "I have to say I agree."

So the Quiet Game it was.

* * *

Anevay: Ha, well, that was a random turn of events. Now, before the other three intervene, let's do our T&R!

Reviewers: **RedRosePetal, Guest, SerenePanic, Cometflight525, Atem-Fan4eva, Chistarpax, and fan person!**

Boy is it good to be back! I'm glad to see you guys again too! You know, figuratively, since I can't actually see you. Anyway, responses below.

**RedRosePetal**: I'm glad you enjoyed it XD it was really funny to me haha so I figured why not?

**Guest**: Me too :) those writers blocks are annoying :P thanks for the review!

**SerenePanic**: Aw, thank you! I love your reviews! Dang writers blocks are seriously the worst :P I had a difficult time writing this, but got it done none the less heh. And hey, I took your advice and put in the quiet game! :D yay for hyper days! XD thanks much!

**Cometflight525**: ooo good game! I'll definitely use it! Thanks!

**Atem-Fan4eva**: thanks much! Glad you're enjoying it and have enjoyed it ^O^

**Chistarpax**: hahah I didn't even realize that I had done that XD see, this is why I need my reviewers! Haha thanks for the review! :D

**Fan person**: ooooOOOooo I didn't even consider that… hmmm good idea! Hey, hey, my friend, how you been? It's been a while!

Ally: So there you have it. Anevay is falling asleep. I mean, it is four in the morning… she's not very smart. You know how she procrastinates. (Tsuki and Hikari nod) so review and check her profile for next update date! (weird to say that)

Tsuki and Hikari: Goodnight to you all (for Anevay, anyway.) PS: reviews usually equal motivation. Just a suggestion.

-Anevay, Ally, Tsuki & Hikari


	3. Story Time on the road

**DISCLAIMER: nope, as far as I know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A/N: Sorry guys, my computer kind of… broke. Heh. Awkward… (clears throat) anyway, I'm going to post a few chapters now… please review all of them if you would like! Let me know what you think.

Ally: hey, ya'll, long time no see.

Tsuki: Why aren't we in this story, woman?

Hikari: Seriously. Where are we.

Anevay: Really, guys? I – I'm only using original Yu-Gi-Oh characters.

Tsuki & Hikari: Whaaatevverr.

Ally: Just get writing, woman. You know you want to.

* * *

_Story Time_

Amazingly, neither Joey nor Tristan gave in on their game/contest. They remained resolutely silent. After some time it seemed as if their eyes were bulging from their sockets, lips pressed so tight they sunk inward and arms folded so they looked like knots—but they seemed fine. Well, whatever 'fine' was defined as with these two.

Yugi's eyes darted from the window to Joey and Tristan, seated side by side. The silence was driving him nearly insane. He rolled his eyes, thinking: _"I wonder how long they're going to keep this up."_

Yugi's reflection in the window—the Pharaoh—turned to him and grinned. "Knowing Joey and Tristan, until they see something they both want. Then they'll both speak and they'll both lose." He shook his head.

Yugi smiled. _"You're right. It can't last long."_ Then, aloud: "Anyone want to play a game?"

Serenity and Tea turned around from the front seat, interest in their eyes. The only thing Joey and Tristan did was swivel their eyes in his direction. Tea and Serenity gestured to Yugi to continue, ignoring Joey and Tristan. "What did you have in mind, Yugi?" Tea wondered.

He considered, glancing out the window as they drove through the small city. "You pick a person on the street and tell a story about them. Any story."

"Preferably funny," the Pharaoh put in, so Yugi relayed the message.

The others grinned—all except Joey and Tristan. "So who goes first?" Serenity wondered.

Tea smiled. "Yugi, why don't you go first?"

"Okay," Yugi agreed. Looking ahead, he picked a tall man with a large nose and large feet—along with tawny eyes and messy hair. He had a wild look in his eyes. "That guy," Yugi said before they passed him. The others nodded and Yugi set off on his thirty second tale.

"His name is Abel: he wants to play basketball and he loves to dance, but he has two left feet and people have told him that his nose ruins his looks, so no one would like him as a basketball star and he can't dance at all. He also always looks way too wild and can't keep his head—and he loves bananas." Yugi finished. The Pharaoh rolled his eyes.

The others chuckled at his story—except Joey and Tristan. They grinned, but that was all.

"Alright, Tea," Yugi said, "Your turn."

Her eyes wandered out the window, picking someone ahead and pointing. A man in a suit: red tie, dark, far-off gaze and a brief case in hand. "A business man—" she began.

Someone coughed.

All eyes flashed to Joey and Tristan. Unfortunately, Tristan was looking at Joey, who held out his hands like 'what?' Joey being Joey, it took him a moment to realize why they were looking at him. He gave a huge goofy smile and waved his hands very insistently, trying to imply that it wasn't him. He pointed with both hands towards Tristan, who shook his head shamefully and wagged a finger at Joey as if to say 'liar, liar, pants on fire.'

Yugi scratched his head. Grandpa had watched the scene in the mirror and now chuckled. "I guess we'll never know which of them it was."

"Anyway," Yugi said, looking away from Joey and Tristan, who were glaring at each other. "Go on, Tea."

"As I was saying," Tea said, "He's a business man who likes vampires, which is why he looks shifty. He likes to think he's a business vampire, sucking the blood from other companies by taking control and/or crushing them. Kind of like Kaiba," she added.

They laughed. "Alright, Serenity, your turn," Tea turned to her.

Serenity tapped her chin, swiveling back to the front to pick someone. She pointed to a little girl holding a yellow balloon, skipping behind a woman who appeared in a hurry. But the little girl had no trouble keeping up. "Her," Serenity nodded, "Even though she has a busy mom, she carries the sun on her shoulders. She has a book with a whole other world in it. She goes there when her parents are busy."

Joey smiled at his little sister while Tristan appeared to have _tears _in his eyes. When Joey looked over at Tristan, steam came out of his ears as he saw him staring at his sister. His fist came up, eyes bulging, his mouth opened—

Tristan flinched, and the Pharaoh, having taken over for his turn, wagged a finger at Joey. "The bet, Joey," he warned.

Joey ground his teeth together, glaring daggers at Tristan, before he slumped back in his seat—arms folded and expression steaming. There were practically beads of perspiring anger rolling down the sides of his face. Tristan looked away, minding his own business by pretending that Joey wasn't there.

Grandpa, the Pharaoh, Yugi and Tea all shook their heads and rolled their eyes—Serenity just looked confused.

Tea motioned for the Pharaoh to go ahead—so he did. Leave it to him to pick the oddest person there: it was a short man in his early twenties, wearing a black tank top with metal shoulder plates that were studded with spikes. He wore gray pants with shin guards much like the metal shoulder plates, and his shoes had tall spikes atop them. Around his neck was a single long spike, and his pale face was framed with spiked black hair.

The others chuckled. Of course the Pharaoh would pick him. Yugi, in the window reflection, raised his eyebrows and waited.

"He's a duelist," the Pharaoh said simply, folding his arms, legs crossed. "He's short, so he uses all that metal to make himself feel bigger. He's into metal monsters of any kind: makes him feel powerful. But really, he's a sensitive soul who just wants some recognition. He also enjoys horse-back riding and ice skating, but he'd never tell anyone else, of course. Oh—and he loves bananas." He smiled.

Yugi laughed, "Very funny, Pharaoh."

The others laughed, too at his little joke in making fun with Yugi. Joey and Tristan didn't laugh out loud—but their bodies did shake with it. Eventually, they both began to laugh loudly, and before long they were both laughing.

"I guess your Quiet Game is over," the Pharaoh remarked, smiling. Joey and Tristan immediately snapped to attention, previously smiling but now half-grinning. They both shook their heads as if to say 'laughing don't count.' The Pharaoh sighed, and then Yugi took over - he was laughing.

* * *

I know, short chappy—but I'm posting another one or two soon. Patience, folks! ^^

Ally: Better get on it, then, woman.

Tsuki: She's right. You're behind in your writing, woman.

Hikari: Writer woman.

Anevay: Alright, alright! Quit it, you three! Sheesh. T&R!

Reviewers: **Chistarpax, RedRosePetal, Begecko-chan, Serene-Panic, kyra isis, Atem-Fan4eva, fan person, & littlekuribohlover!**

**Chistarpax**: haha hooray for family ;)

**RedRosePetal**: hahah I did love writing the Pharaoh like that X) so thanks for the review!

**Begecko-chan**: lame technology, right?

**Kayra isis**: Thanks! :D

**Fan person**: your review made it! :) haha!

**Littlekuribohlover**: That's alright – it's cool ^^ thanks!

Well, that's it for right now… new chapter up as soon as I can!

-Anevay, Ally, Tsuki and Hikari


	4. Arriving at camp

**Disclaimer: Haven't written this in a while—but no, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

A/N: As promised, another chapter! Pro, right?

Ally: Yeah, yeah, now quit watching Doctor Who and get writing.

Tsuki: She's so distracted.

Anevay: It's an intense episode! Why did the obnoxious guy have to live and the awesome girl have to die? It's not fair!

Hikari: Life isn't fair, little duckling. And besides, she _did _pretty much save the world.

Anevay: Yeah…

Ally: Would you just write, already? She's dead. Deal with it.

Anevay: Ouch. Harsh.

* * *

_Arriving at camp…_

Grandpa pulled over at a trail head. Exiting the car, they chatted down the short trail to reach a meadow. It was huge, grassy, beautiful—dotted with wildflowers, with a low hill off in the distance. The grass was tall and soft. It was obvious why it would be a good camping spot. In fact, they were surprised no one else was camping there.

"Gramps, this is beautiful," Yugi breathed.

Joey and Tristan could only stare with wild eyes, mouths hanging open and fingers pointing excitedly. After a moment, they began to dance on the spot—and then they went around in a circle, arm in arm. Tea exhaled in annoyance: "Are you ladies done? We have to set up camp, you know."

The dancing pair seized the camping gear and began setting up the two tents: the bigger one for the boys and the smaller one for the girls. It only took five seconds for them to get effectively confused at the tent poles and begin scratching their heads, looking to Yugi.

Yugi gave them a pitying look before setting the tents straight. Afterwards, Joey ran into the woods. "Joey!" Yugi called, "Where are you going?" Joey, of course, couldn't answer—so naturally, Tristan ran after him. Yugi scratched his head. "Okay." He shrugged. _I'm sure they'll be back, _he thought to the Pharaoh.

"Yeah," the Pharaoh agreed, "Probably." He paused, "If they don't get in to trouble, anyway."

Yugi glanced back, hesitant. His mouth moved side to side, a little worried. He sighed. "Gramps, I'm going after Joey and Tristan!"

"Okay, Yugi, be careful!"

He forged his way through the close-packed trees, "Joey! Tristan! Where are you guys?" Stepping through patches of grass and spots of dirt, he ran into something with an 'oof!' and fell to the ground. "Joey? Are you guys getting firewood?"

Joey grinned and shook his head before changing it to a so-so gesture. He was holding a pile of sticks in his arms—for what reason, only he and Tristan knew, since Tristan was carrying a pile of sticks as well. Tristan waved. Yugi scratched his neck in confusion, "Uh, guys?" he implored. "I know you can't talk, but…" he sighed, thinking. "Never mind. Just be careful." Yugi shook his head and headed back to the campsite. "I never know."

"Does anyone?" the Pharaoh asked.

Back at camp, the tents had been set up. Serenity was moving sleeping bags and duffle's into the tents while Tea helped Grandpa prepare the kitchen area – he had even brought little trays for them, like tables. "Wow, Grandpa," Yugi admired, "You thought of everything!"

He grinned and winked, "I have to! It's my job."

"Anything you want me to do?" he wondered.

Before Grandpa Muto could answer, Joey and Tristan waltzed back into the area with their bundles of wood. They had a good amount by now. Tristan set one pile down beside one of the tents, and then he and Joey proceeded to pound the other ones in around their camping area in the ground with rocks. During the entire process, no one spoke; just watched. At the end, they looked at each other, put their hands to their chins, and thought.

"Uh-oh, they're thinking," Tea mocked, turning away. She knelt down beside one of the bags, and before Joey could run off for something else, she threw a thing of thin rope at him. "I saw it earlier," she shrugged, "And I figured they probably wouldn't last another trip to the forest alone. It was best not to risk it."

Yugi and the others laughed while Joey and Tristan merely stuck their noses in the air, but accepted the rope—and the mockery—nonetheless. It took them even longer to tie the rope around their make-shift fence than it did to put the tents up. It was nearly dark by the time they finished. They wiped their brows of sweat and looked at their work with satisfaction. It wasn't the _best _defense, or even the best fence, but they were proud of it like only a parent could be—no matter what the end result.

When all was said and done, they settled around the camp fire and ate before roasting marshmallows to chatting around the flames. That was when the Pharaoh, as ever, came up with another game.

Asking permission, he took control and looked around. In his deep voice, he said rather spookily: "Anyone up for a ghost story?" he smiled.

Joey and Tristan's hands flew in to the air. Tea waved a say-so, and Serenity snuggled closer to Joey, knowing there was no escape. Grandpa said nothing, waiting for the story to begin.

"Once upon a time, here in this very meadow," he began softly, "There was a girl."

Tristan gave him an incredulous look and Joey opened his mouth to speak, but Tea slapped a hand over it. "You don't wanna loose, Joey," he said blandly.

His eyes darted to her and then back to the Pharaoh. His head bobbed back and forth for a moment before he waved the Pharaoh on again. He continued.

"She was a lonely girl who loved the night, always sleeping. She had a dark soul," he whispered, "Left by her family, here, on accident—she was a middle child, and in her own eyes, unimportant. They had left her in the meadow. By midnight, she had given up all hope. That was when…" the Pharaoh looked around, "_He _came."

The others were wide-eyed with fear and sadness. They waited for him to keep going, and he did.

"He wasn't human," he said. "He was darkness. He surrounded her, making her both fear and love the night. It became too much. The darkness consumed her. Her flesh became the sky, her eyes the stars and her body the shadows—her arms were the trees and she could see _all,_" he breathed, eyes intent on their faces. "The animals were her agents, following her every order in the name of darkness."

He paused for dramatic effect, looking around the darkening sky. "They say she still lingers," his voice grew soft, "Preying on the lonely and dark souls to join her, to empower them. But sometimes, when she gets a craving… she'll kill everyone. You see…" he trailed off, "The next night, her entire family died of fright. It was never explained. To this day, she searches for victims. After all," said the Pharaoh softly, "Her eyes are the stars."

The firelight reflected on the Pharaoh's face as he sat back, folding arms and legs, satisfied as he saw the terror on their faces. Joey and Tristan were embracing with Serenity in between them looking both uncomfortable and afraid—and oddly comforted. Even Yugi, seated transparent beside the Pharaoh, was wide-eyed and silent, curled in close.

Then, the Pharaoh ruined the story: "Then she woke up."

Joey's jaw dropped. He drew breath to shout, and Tristan got ready to jump for joy, when—

"No, Joey!" Serenity insisted, "You'll lose! Duel Monsters?"

Joey's mouth clamped shut.

He pointed at the Pharaoh very insistently. "Yes, Joey," the Pharaoh nodded, "My story is over. Very perceptive. But was it a dream?"

Joey pointed at him again, as if to say 'yeah, yeah! Was it?'

The Pharaoh shrugged. "I guess we'll never know. Well, goodnight," he smiled.

Yugi took over, grinning. "What did you think of the story?"

They all agreed that it was terrifying.

"Good," Yugi said, "The Pharaoh will be happy to know." He laughed, standing and stretching. "Joey, Tristan, Gramps? You coming to bed?"

Grandpa stood, "Yep."

Tristan nodded, hauling Joey to his feet, who still looked both scared and confused. Tristan patted him on the head. Joey swatted it away. He pointed at Tristan threateningly before marching off to the tent. Rolling their eyes, the boys followed while the girls headed to their tent.

Inside the Puzzle, the Pharaoh found that he was quite satisfied. "Goodnight," he said softly.

* * *

So… what did you think? Let me know! ^^ Review!

Ally: You should probably go to sleep now, child.

Anevay: Oh, so now it's child?

Tsuki: Oh, let it go, child.

Hikari: Child, child, go to bed.

Anevay: You are _seriously _annoying sometimes. All three of you. That's all for now, folks! Nighty, night for Anevay. Maybe.

-Anevay, Ally, Tsuki & Hikari


	5. Secret hideandseek

**DISCLAIMER**: **There. Disclaimed**.

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible updater. I'm just not very motivated to finish this story, weirdly enough, but I promise I'll finish it. No worries. And now that I've got school, I'll only be able to update every Saturday and Sunday nights. I'm thinking I'll post two chapters on both Saturday and Sunday. ^^

Now, before we hear anything from the peanut gallery, I'll hurry and write/post the chaps. (PS: I know this chapter is a bit random, but it's laying a bit of plot down for later. You know, always gotta have some sort of plot or it gets boring...)

* * *

_Secret hide-and-seek_

It had all started a week before the camping trip.

Every night the Pharaoh didn't dream or sleep, he played a game of hide-and-go-seek with Yugi. Only, it wasn't Yugi. Well, it was Yugi, but it wasn't exactly _Yugi,_ Yugi, either – the Pharaoh wasn't quite sure what to think yet.

The Pharaoh hardly ever slept. Mostly he sat, thinking, dozing but never truly sleeping. He paced his soul room. He couldn't say he didn't like a distraction from his unpleasant alone times in the Puzzle, but it didn't make any sense. Yugi didn't even talk to him, which was one reason he wasn't sure that it was, well, the current Yugi he was dealing with.

Another reason: _this_ Yugi was shorter, smaller and simply younger than the Yugi now. It was as if Yugi wasn't conscience of the fact that a littler him was running around the Pharaoh's soul room at night. Not impossible, but not completely explainable either.

Presently, he exhaled in slight annoyance. Every time he found little Yugi, he would smile, give a tiny tinkling laugh and run. He never spoke, and the Pharaoh could never catch him.

Why? What did this littler Yugi mean? Where was he coming from?

However, at the moment, he had to find Yugi.

Resigned, he set out to find his charge. "Yugi," he called, a playful note to his voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

The reply was a resounding giggle. It vibrated in the general direction of, well… everywhere. A dull expression came over the Pharaoh's face and his shoulders sagged. _Really? _he thought; only it came out like he had said it aloud. He glanced around sharply. Shaking his head, he trudged around the corner. Whether out of luck or pure coincidence, he happened upon Yugi staring up at him with those big eyes, a huge grin on his face. "Yugi!" he exclaimed, more scolding, pouncing forward.

Only the little sucker took off.

The Pharaoh immediately took off after him. _Oh no you don't! _his thoughts cried aloud. "Get back here, Yugi!" he added for emphasis. Not that Yugi was listening anyway.

The gold brick corridors of the Puzzle changed as they went, ever shifting at each corner: up, down, to the side and diagonal. Yugi was _fast, _especially for a kid with short legs like those. The Pharaoh definitely had longer legs. So why couldn't he _catch _him?

As he ran, the Pharaoh's thoughts dispersed and he focused only on running. Yugi seemed to get slower, and for the first time, he realized that Yugi was in the pajamas he had worn when he was a child: dark blue, covered in duel monsters. How had he not noticed that?

Still his thoughts wandered, and he wondered why he was even chasing Yugi. If Yugi always got away, why find him and then chase him again, only to go through the whole process over and over?

He shrugged philosophically. Why not?

Then little Yugi made the mistake of taking one of the Pharaoh's memory doors.

"_No!"_ the Pharaoh bellowed, _"Yugi!"_

He heard Yugi's high pitched scream as the entire room inside collapsed, the Pharaoh's mental defenses taking over. He plunged into the room after him, throwing himself down the hole that the room was falling into. It was like a worm hole, sucking everything in. Somehow the Pharaoh had managed to throw himself in just in time, and right as Yugi was being pulled towards the hole in the floor, he seized his tiny wrist, other hand grasping the door tightly, and hauled him from the room. He jerked Yugi against his chest and heaved the door shut with all his might until it snapped shut with a ring of relief.

He breathed heavily, heart pounding. Who knew what would have happened if this version of Yugi had been sucked into that? Even he wasn't sure. Those were the mysterious workings of his time-lost mind, unfortunately.

The Pharaoh slid down the door with little Yugi in his arms, holding him tightly. Yugi's eyes were big with fright, and his small fingers clenched at the Pharaoh's jacket as if life depended on it. Moments before, it had. The Pharaoh looked down at him, a stern expression coming over his face. "Don't you _ever _do that again, young man," he scolded. "No more rooms, got it?"

Yugi's big-eyed face nodded, blinking. He still didn't say anything. The Pharaoh held him against him for a moment before letting him go, breathing deeply as the relief flooded through him. Anything happened to Yugi, and he would never forgive himself.

"Now," the Pharaoh said, "Why are you here, Yugi?"

As if nothing had happened, Yugi smiled and squirmed free of the Pharaoh's loose grasp. For a moment the Pharaoh tried to maintain his hold, but he gave up when Yugi's little fist pushed his arms away. It was clear he wasn't traumatized by the recent event, so it probably wasn't the current Yugi. A memory? A subconscious projection of younger, happier days?

The Pharaoh shook his head and hauled himself off the floor, determined to find out what it all meant.

* * *

The next morning, he didn't bring it up. He never did. And since Yugi never brought it up, the Pharaoh assumed that Yugi didn't know about little-him running around the Pharaoh's soul room when Yugi was asleep. Besides, if the Pharaoh brought it up, Yugi would want to join in, and Yugi didn't need any more stress or problems than the Pharaoh had already caused for him. No, this was something much more private and different. The Pharaoh would figure this one out on his own before mentioning it to Yugi.

At breakfast, however, Yugi noticed something was wrong.

He looked the Pharaoh up and down. _What's up? _he asked mentally.

"Nothing, Yugi," the Pharaoh said, looking up from his previous stance of looking down thoughtfully, arms folded as if to form a wall. "I'm fine."

_If you say so, _Yugi replied skeptically. If the Pharaoh had something to say, he would bring it up later.

* * *

Don't worry, should be posting another chapter... soon-ish...

Ally: you better, bummy…

Tsuki: Ally, watch your language!

*Hikari shakes head*

Anevay: … anyway… T&R…

Reviewers: **SerenePanic, RedRosePetal, Atem-Fan4eva, Chistarpax, Aqua girl 007, Begecko-chan, littlekuribohlover, Mobile Holmes, fan person, Anitma, Tissue, & anevay-love x!**

**SerenePanic**: On Serenity – seriously haha! On the computer thing, I totally agree. And yes, they are still playing the game, weirdly enough… and haha thanks, I'm glad the story freaked you out X) that's what I was going for! Thanks for the reviews!

**RedRosePetal**: haha thanks for always reviewing girl! ^O^

**Atem-Fan-4eva**: haha don't worry, the story comes back later… *evil smile*

**Chistarpax**: Oh, you'll find out ^^ thanks for reviewing!

**Aqua girl 007**: Thanks :) naw, you're totally fine! I'm behind on reviewing myself, lately :P

**Begecko-chan**: Oh, another Whovian! XD I can't remember which one I was watching then, but I've finished all the seasons as of yesterday! Can't wait for Sep. 1st – season 7! Who's your favorite Doctor? :D haha I could go on and on about Doctor Who… thanks for the review!

**Mobile Holmes**: I know haha. We'll see how it goes.

**Fan person**: hah, thanks ^^

**Anitma**: you know, rock-paper-scissors might actually be interesting…

**Tissue**: I'm definitely thinking on it. Glad you're as big of a vaseshipping fan as I am! Haha thanks :)

**Anevay-love x**: k, gotta say, I love your name! ;) I don't blame you haha, although I hope it's not creepy love…? JK, thanks! Updated!

Anyway, more chapters… tomorrow night, actually… its super late and I have school… forgive me? I'll write during class tomorrow and post em as soon as I get home!

Ally: tut, tut. Shame on you, little writer.

Tsuki: that block of yours must be enormous.

Hikari: must be bigger than anything else.

Anevay: It is -_-

-Anevay, Ally, Tsuki and Hikari


End file.
